The present invention relates to a method of evaluating business software application function, fit, criticality and technology compliance in an enterprise.
Organizations use a variety of business software applications, servers and network devices in their businesses. The process of performing architectural fit evaluations within an organization, determining business fit or determining business criticality, searching for the best fit servers for an application, etc. requires repeated manual perusal and research of available information. This manual process, besides being time consuming, has several drawbacks. For instance, to conduct a best-fit search to identify all potential servers, the organization has to rely on the knowledge of the person performing the architectural fit evaluation to identify all potential servers within the enterprise. However, there is a possibility that the person performing the evaluation may miss a better server if the person is unaware of the server within an enterprise. Moreover, the process relies on manual evaluation or interpretation of system software, which could lead to both false matches and missed matches. Also, determining business fit or business criticality requires subjective evaluations, which could lead to the evaluations not being uniform throughout the enterprise. Thus, a solution is required that would enable architectural fit evaluations to be carried out in a consistent manner within an organization or enterprise.